everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Xiu-Ying Hua
Xiu-Ying Hua, sometimes written as Hua Xiu-Ying, is a 2019-introduced and all-around character created and developed by amatoresx and ShadowSpirit020. After graduating from Ever After High several years ago, she fulfilled her role as the current generation's Mulan from the Chinese poem The Ballad of Hua Mulan, written by Guo Maoqian. She is also the wife of the late Zhang Wei and the mother of Xiao-Li and Mei-Xiang Hua. While the Rebel Movement was barely prevalent during her time at Ever After High, Xiu-Ying always had her heart set out on fulfilling her duties as the next Mulan and never dreamed of any other life best fit for her. By current standards, this would make her a royal if she was still attending school. In spite of this, she is very supportive of her own children's desires and – as long as she can still have a successor – encourages them to follow their own dreams. Like the previous generations of Mulan before her, Xiu-Ying is a brave woman with an undaunted disposition. As a soldier, she is highly skilled in various forms of combat and expresses a little-to-no sense of fear in the face of adversaries. As a civilian, however, she is a stern mother who is fiercely protective of her loved ones (her children especially). Contrary to her traditional upbringing, she is also very open-minded and expresses liberal views (which can be seen from how she encourages her children to follow their hearts). History Early Years Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence On June 5th, 1969, Xiu-Ying Hua was born to Tou-Zhou and Li-Qin Hua in Faetong, China. Years after her birth, her younger brother Shan-Yuan Hua was born. Alongside her brother Shan-Yuan, Xiu-Ying was raised by her parents in Faetong for most of her childhood and preadolescence until she started schooling at Ever After High. Teen Years Attending Ever After High TBA After Ever After High & Story Sometime after finishing her story, Xiu-Ying met Zhang Wei, a musician. Unfortunately, the two did not get along at first meeting, mostly due to Zhang's upbringing. At some point, they started getting along to the point they began to date and eventually later married. Not long after their marriage, Xiu-Ying became pregnant with their first child, a son named Xiao-Li. Three years later, she gave birth to their second child, a daughter named Mei-Xing. Unfortunately, before birth, Zhang will have passed away to unknown causes, leaving Xiu-Xing a single mother. Later Years Xiu-Ying becomes the grandmother of Xiao-Li and Kaelyn Charming's children, Daiyu Qiana and Laquan Oliver Hua Characteristics Personality & Traits TBA Physical Appearance Xiu-Ying is a middle-aged woman of Chinese descent with fair skin, and long, jet black hair. Her monolid eyes are jade green in color, and though they are exhausted from her days as a soldier, they still contain a glimmer of hope within them. She is rather short in stature, being only 5'5", though her posture is kept straight at all times and she bears strong and broad shoulders. Due to her years of training for her destiny and onward, she is physically fit, though she is hardened from years of fighting. When she doesn't don her uniform, Xiu-Ying tends to wear Chinese clothing in shades of red and gold, which are colors considered lucky in Chinese culture. Hobbies & Interests TBA Powers & Abilities Skillset * Military strategy planning: * Military training * Multilingual: Xiu-Ying is able to speak English and Chinese. She taught her children both English and Chinese. * Equine care Fairy tale - The Ballad of Hua Mulan How the Story Goes : Main: The Ballad of Hua Mulan '' How Does Xiu-Ying Come Into It? TBA Opinions on Destiny TBA Name Pronunciation: ''SHYO-EENG KWAH (Xiu-Ying Hua) TBA Trivia * Xiu-Ying is a Chinese name meaning "beautiful flower". ** It is sometimes spelled "Xiuying". * Her birthday coincides with the release date of Mulan (1998), which is an animated film adaptation of The Ballad of Hua Mulan produced by Disney. Notes * Xiu-Ying is the first co-owned character between [[ShadowSpirit020|'ShadowSpirit020']] and [[Amatoresx|'Amatoresx']]. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Females Category:The Ballad of Hua Mulan Category:Chinese Category:Amatoresx Category:Amatoresx's Legacy Adult OCs Category:Commoners Category:Work in progress